Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
}} | director = | producer = | designer = Warren Spector | programmer = | artist = | writer = Marv Wolfman | composer = James Dooley Mike Himelstein | engine = Gamebryo | platforms = PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation Vita | released = | genre = Platform | modes = Single-player, Multiplayer }} Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is a platform video game, the sequel to Epic Mickey. The game has a companion called Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot All has been well in Wasteland since Mickey helped defeat the Shadow Blot, with all the forgotten characters rebuilding their home. However, a series of earthquakes threatens to undo the work and the world. The Mad Doctor (who somehow survived his defeat and mostly sings instead of talking) arrives and asks Oswald to join forces with him to help repair Wasteland. Gus, the leader of the Gremlins, and Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend/wife (who doesn't trust the Mad Doctor), contact Mickey Mouse. Mickey once more enters Yen Sid's workshop and takes the magic brush to aid him as he enters Wasteland. Oswald joins up with them in Dark Beauty Castle, explaining the Mad Doctor warned him of the Blotworx - Blotlings piloting mechanical suits - which have taken control of the Beetleworx production. The castle begins collapsing, forcing them to escape; Oswald retrieves his powerful remote en route. Mickey and Oswald fight their way through Wasteland, defeating Blotlings, Beetleworx, and Blotworx (including a giant robotic dragon in which it can be redeemed or defeated) and helping other characters. After repairing the disabled projectors, they notice one of the Gremlins named Prescott is acting strange and they follow him. This takes them to Fort Wasteland, an area that was seemly destroyed before the events of Mickey's last visit, which leads to the Floatyard, where they find he has built a massive robot designed after him. Destroying or trapping the mech, Mickey and Oswald try interrogating Prescott, only to have robot Daisy Duck's news team and the Mad Doctor arrive; the doc seems to put Prescott in a trance, making him confess to being behind the chaos which convinces everyone except for the duo. Concerned, Mickey and Oswald follow the Mad Doctor's trail to his hideout, which leads them to Autotopia, another area that was also supposedly destroyed during the Blot's revolt. After finding his diary, they learn that he wants to take all the paint to broadcast a show into the Cartoon world, so people can remember him and give him a heart to escape Wasteland and it is also revealed that he was the one who made the Blotworx who eventually turned on him. They defeat the Mad Doctor, whose robotic body finally gives out and is either defeated or redeemed depending on which path was taken in his fight. Afterwards, the Wasteland celebrates Mickey and Oswald's triumph with a parade highlighting the duo's major choices in the game (including the three bosses). However, the Petes of Wasteland, with Petetronic being present if Mickey and Oswald achieve the bad ending, kidnap Prescott, presumably having plans for both him and Wasteland. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Epic Mickey 2 takes place in a world based on classic and retired Disney characters and attractions. So The gameplay in Epic Mickey 2 closely resembles that of the original. One of the biggest updates is the addition of Oswald as a supporting character for Mickey; Oswald can either be controlled by the computer or a second player. Oswald uses a remote control in method as Mickey uses his paintbrush, to attack or befriend enemy characters and to alter the environment as needed to complete tasks. Oswald also has many other abilities, such as flying with his ears, taking off his leg, using his arms as boomerangs, etc. There are also some special abilities that can only be used when Mickey and Oswald are working together. Development On August 27, 2011, Destructoid posted an article that speculated that a sequel, Epic Mickey 2, is in development and showed possible box art for the game. These rumors were further encouraged when Disney France and Warren Spector invited the French media to an "epic project" taking place on March 27, 2012. Nintendo Power magazine also commented on the rumor, stating that their April 2012 issue would include a "top-secret" title preview, with the preview for the issue showing a cropped down picture of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Game Trailers also stated that their March 22, 2012 episode would include a "world-exclusive preview of Warren Spector's new epic adventure" and that it would be "notably significant". Warren Spector himself also commented on the game's development, revealing that he had "a team of over 700 people working on the sequel". Following this, on March 20, 2012, the official French Nintendo magazine posted a comment on Twitter, revealing that Disney had plans to create a companion to the main sequel for the 3DS, under the name Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Warren Spector, on March 21, 2012, officially confirmed the rumors, revealing the sequel's title to be Epic Mickey: Power of Two. Spector also directly addressed the camera issues that reviewers criticized in the first game, stating that "They'll be working on it until the day we ship the second game. (There have been) over 1,000 specific changes made to the camera. Our goal is that you will not have to touch the manual camera controls even once to play through the main story path of this game." Spector also revealed that the game was to include voice acting and musical numbers, both of which were absent in the first game. Spector said: "I'm such a geek about musicals, I love the co-op and next-gen stuff, but for me, when a character breaks into song, which they do on a regular basis in this game, it's magic." Spector also commented on the sequel's co-op features, stating that: "It's drop-in, drop-out co-op, you can sit down at any time with a friend who is playing as Mickey, and you can take control of Oswald. If you're playing as a single player, Oswald will be there every second of the game. He's not just a multiplayer character, he's a helper, whether you're playing alone or with a friend or family member." Wasteland itself will feature old areas ruined by earthquakes and other natural disasters, as well as new areas such as Disney Gulch, based on Disneyland's Frontierland. 12 screenshots for the game were released on October 4, 2012. Fans long speculated that the recently located Oswald cartoon Hungry Hobos (1928) would appear as an unlockable, but the final game included the Silly Symphony Skeleton Dance (1929) instead. On March 18, 2013, the UK division of Disney Movie's announced via Twitter that Disney's Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two would be receiving a port to Sony's PlayStation Vita platform. The Vita version will be developed by Blitz Game Studios (in collaboration with Sony Computer Entertainment), which has already dealt with the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 version of the game. Was announced that this version will be optimized especially for the Vita and that the defects of the original version will be placed, in particular the frame-rate and artificial intelligence. Furthermore, boasts of a co-op online or ad-hoc. In October 2013, the previously cancelled PC port of Epic Mickey 2 was given a limited release in Eastern European countries such as Poland and the Czech Republic. Japanese magazine Famitsu confirmed that the game would arrive in Japan exclusively on Nintendo's consoles on September 26, 2013. The Nintendo 3DS sister title ''Power of Illusion'' (renamed as Mickey’s Marvelous Adventure) would arrive with The Power of Two on the same day in Japan. Unlike the previous title Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2 was published by Spike Chunsoft in Japan. On 6 October 2014, Epic Mickey 2 was made available on Steam. Reception (X360) 60.80% (PS3) 57.83% (WIIU) 55.42% (Vita) 51.50% | MC = (Wii) 64/100 (X360) 59/100 (PS3) 59/100 (WIIU) 57/100 (Vita) 57/100 }} Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two received generally mixed reviews, with most complaints being the game not fixing issues that were present in the original. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Wii version 67.60% and 64/100, the Xbox 360 version 60.80% and 59/100 the PlayStation 3 version 57.83% and 59/100, the Wii U version 55.42% and 57/100, and the PlayStation Vita version 51.50% and 57/100. Sales By the end of 2012, Epic Mickey 2 sold 529,000 copies in the United States. By the end of 2010, its predecessor had sold at least 1.3 million. In a recent interview, Warren Spector stated that he was 'in doubt' about the future of the series.http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2013-01-17-epic-mickey-2s-sales-were-less-than-epic/ Despite heavy advertising and due to gameplay criticism, the game barely sold a quarter of the copies the original did, making it a commercial bomb (its sales were scoped at around 2 million), despite being available on multiple platforms. Following these financial losses, Disney made an official statement on January 29, 2013 that Junction Point Studios was to be closed in order to direct resources to other projects. It is revealed that Disney still owns the Epic Mickey IP, but has no plan for the series. References External links *Official North American website *Epic Mickey' planned as three games by Warren Spector *Warren Spector Hints At Epic Mickey 3 Category:2012 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Amusement parks in fiction Category:Cancelled OS X games Category:Crossover video games Category:Disney video games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Gamebryo engine games Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Steampunk video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Epic Mickey